<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The slow rise by Curlsandcollege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472166">The slow rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlsandcollege/pseuds/Curlsandcollege'>Curlsandcollege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Bread, Cottagecore, F/M, Fluff, Pining, cozy vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlsandcollege/pseuds/Curlsandcollege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cozy, rainy morning Annette and Felix don't read the directions while making bread and realize they're four hours into a twenty three hour recipe. They'll make due.  Sweet, awkward flirting ensues.</p><blockquote>
  <p> “Well we won’t have any bread today and you came over for bread.” </p>
  <p>“Annette I came over for you.” Shit did he say that out loud?<br/> </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 6AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is cottagecore Netteflix a thing? I'm making it a thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6AM: </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix didn’t quite understand what it was about bread that required starting at the ass crack of dawn. In his mind food was better when one was awake enough to enjoy it. He’d eaten enough terrible, tasteless granola bars on the way to Saturday fencing tournaments in his youth to know that before 7:30 everything tasted like cardboard. </p><p> </p><p>Don’t get the wrong idea, he still showed up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was a fatal bug in the code that made up Felix Hugo Fraldarius and it was that he simply could not tell Annette no. It’s as if the word didn’t exist in her vicinity.<br/>
<br/>
So when she asked if he wanted to <em> bake bread </em> with her of all things, he said yes. </p><p> </p><p>When she rambled on excitedly and said she’d start it in the morning and he could come over for the last bit, he said, “Why don’t we do it together?” </p><p><br/>
And when she protested, saying that bread was an all day project and he’d have to get to her apartment <em>so early</em> <em>Felix</em> he said “What time should I be there?” </p><p> </p><p>6AM apparently.<br/>
<br/>
Annette’s front porch was decorated with crawling ivy that obscured the front windows and flowers in pots so densely packed it became difficult to see the ground. He shook off his umbrella, feeling bad for leaving something so utilitarian and modern in a sweet little space where it so clearly did not belong. It felt like the kind of house a fairy in one of Ashe’s stories would live in, hidden away from the city not by proximity but merely by the lush greenery that covered every inch- daring anyone to remind the house or its inhabitants that it wasn’t nestled in the woods. </p><p><br/>
Felix pulled out his phone and sent a quick text:  <b>I’m outside </b></p><p><br/>
He heard a crash and moments later the door opened. Annette beamed at him, dressed in overalls with an orange striped undershirt. Until that moment Felix had never had a strong opinion on overalls, if he had to guess, it had been years since he’d even thought about them at all but Annette was so <em> cute </em>. Her pant legs were cuffed and he’d never thought much about ankles but she had really nice ones… </p><p>Shit he couldn’t even look her in the eye and he was so tired.<br/>
<br/>
This was going to be a problem. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning bakers!” She ushered him inside, prompting him to leave his boots by the door.<br/>
<br/>
“Bakers? I thought it was just us.” He puzzled, turning around to see if Mercedes or Dedue or someone followed him in. Empty, as any street at 6AM on a weekend should be.<br/>
<br/>
“Yep! Just us. Mercie is on call all weekend at the hospital which is why I wanted to do it today. Come on, we’ll do the first step and then I’ll make you breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix nodded numbly and let himself be herded into her cluttered kitchen, narrowly avoiding tripping over a canvas shopping bag advertising the Fhirdiad RSOS Alumni Association. The butcher block countertop was neatly laid out in an assembly line with chipped mixing bowls and assorted jars. A well loved cookbook, covered in beige fingerprints was propped open on a cast iron stand.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay so we’re going to let the starter and flour combine to hopefully encourage more acid production, can you measure out about 227 grams of the starter?”<br/>
<br/>
Felix stared at her blankly, “Annette I’m a beginner here, what’s a starter?”<br/>
<br/>
She slid next to him and started pointing out components. Starter was, apparently, a smelly gooey mess that lived in a novelty sized mason jar. “Her name is Swampy and Mercedes has had her since she moved out of her mom’s house.”<br/>
<br/>
She named her sourdough starter “Her?”<br/>
<br/>
Annette took things from jars and weighed them in small glass dishes before pouring everything into one ugly monstrosity of a mustard colored bowl. “Yeah she makes us little bread babies. Breads are always girls in our house. Most baked goods are,”<br/>
<br/>
Felix nodded, sure, breads were girls, he could follow that.<br/>
<br/>
Annette handed him a whisk and pointed to the wet mess, “Okay big strong man, whisk that for a minute.”<br/>
<br/>
“One minute” He confirmed, whisking aggressively trying (and failing) to keep the flour from flying onto his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Annette nodded, scooping yet more things into <em> Swampy’s  </em> jar singing softly, “Starter Starter eat all up, starter starter in the cup, get nice and fluffy yes you will, nice and fluffy for our bread!”<br/>
<br/>
When they made the plan for baking Felix had assumed that there were probably songs involved in the process- this was better than he imagined. He no longer resented just how early he needed to come over for this. He would have missed the <em> starter song </em> had he slept in. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this good?” He said, looking at the less wet and goopy mess in the bowl. Was this dough? Did they bake this? He’d baked Ingrid a birthday cake once with Sylvain when he was 12 and that was about the extent of his experience in this arena.<br/>
<br/>
Annette peeked around his shoulder “Yeah that looks great, now tuck in the baby” <br/>
<br/>
Felix tried to suppress the smile he knew was creeping up by looking around confused, perhaps if his head was moving she wouldn’t see his embarrassing reaction to just about everything she said. Annette translated, “Put the tea towel over it so it can rest. Sorry, I forget not everyone speaks Mercedes”<br/>
<br/>
She bustled around the kitchen putting things back into the fridge, pulling others out, dumping bowls into the sink, pulling other ones off of the open shelving.<br/>
<br/>
Felix stared at the cookbook, trying to find the next step in the recipe but it was covered in Mercede’s loopy handwriting and every number was crossed out and translated into something else. He fidgeted with his jacket zipper, Annette was a force of nature and he’d learned the first day he met her to stay out of her way.<br/>
<br/>
“So um… What do we do next?” He asked, giving up on the book. Annette knew what she was doing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Eat breakfast, it needs to rest for about four hours before the next step” she said, climbing up a stepladder to grab a pan off the pot rack. </p><p> </p><p>Felix blinked, sure he had misheard. <em> Four hours?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Are eggs okay? We could make a frittata or something, I figure you’re not really one for french toast? Or we could just do scrambles?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh um… Do you have coffee?” </p><p><br/>
“Yeah totally! Sorry I didn’t think about the whole… 6AM-ness of this whole endeavor when we talked about this. We have a french press, just… Hmmm. Boil water, I’ll find it” Annette pointed to the electric kettle in the corner and climbed up on one of the counters. She navigated stacks of serving platters clattering above the kitchen cabinets.<br/>
<br/>
Annette seemed comfortable standing up on the ledge, she had hopped up with practiced ease. Felix wanted to trust her but she had beige ankle socks with little frills on the ankle on and he couldn’t help but picture her slipping and falling to her death. He shook his head, bad thoughts. Instead he crept closer, just close enough that he could catch her. Just in case.<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately this put his head a little closer to her ass than he was ready to handle this early in the morning.<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain teased Felix about his crush on Annette roughly six times a day. Which was ridiculous, they were just friends. Sure he couldn’t stop thinking about her and he actually answered her text messages and the idea of kissing her made him want to basically combust- but he tended to be obsessive about new things and Annette was his <em> new </em> friend Annette. So it was normal. Not a crush.<br/>
<br/>
He turned away from her and stared at the kettle, willing it to boil. He’d be able to control his thoughts better if he was more awake.<br/>
<br/>
“Found it!” Annette sat down, on the counter, swinging her feet. “Coffee is in the chicken shaped canister” She held out the red plastic french press with both hands.<br/>
He did not blush as their fingers brushed.<br/>
<br/>
Felix set himself to the task of making coffee as Annette pulled out a cutting board and started chopping an onion. She hummed a tune that Felix immediately identified as <em> Swamp Beasties </em> .<br/>
<br/>
“Bell peppers are okay right?” She called over her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah that’s fine. We’re having eggs?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, we made burritos last night so there’s some leftover veg, better to use it up you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Felix’s skills were limited to what could be made in a microwave and cleaning up after Sylvain’s mediocre attempts so he <em> didn’t </em> , but he nodded regardless.<br/>
<br/>
“Can you heat up the pan?”<br/>
<br/>
He could do this, cooking. Following orders under someone who actually knew what they were doing worked for him.<br/>
<br/>
Felix turned the burner on high, waited thirty seconds and then poured oil in. It didn’t sizzle. Shit, right, it was supposed to sizzle.<br/>
<br/>
Annette appeared behind him holding a bowl of chopped vegetables, and nudged him aside with her hips. He was so distracted by the contact that he missed her pouring them into the pan<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, Annette, it’s not hot yet” Felix protested after they plopped into the fry pan.<br/>
<br/>
Annette shrugged, “They’ll get hot. I’m not a chef you know, it’s fine. Just eggs”<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry I’m… I don’t really cook.” He admitted<br/>
<br/>
“I can tell, here,” She pulled a hair tie off her wrist, running her fingers through his hair and pulling it into a bun, “Lesson one, you should put your hair up while prepping food. Cleaner that way. You’ve already got some flour in your hair”<br/>
<br/>
Felix was going to combust from the feeling of her narrow fingers running through his hair, brushing out the debris. He couldn’t form words.<br/>
<br/>
He retreated towards his coffee. Coffee was safe. Coffee didn’t have red hair and songs that didn’t even rhyme yet were always perfectly embedded in his memory the first time he heard them.<br/>
<br/>
Coffee wasn’t stunning and funny and so freaking smart and completely out of his league. He didn’t dwell on his crush. Not that he had one. It didn’t matter. It wouldn’t come to anything. He was weird and shy and way too awkward for someone who was just aggressively full of life.<br/>
<br/>
“Couch eat or table eat?” Annette asked, scooping eggs onto two plates.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh uh. I don’t know, what’s easier?” </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. It’ll be easier to forget about the dishes if we eat in the living room. C’mon, we’ve got,” she glanced at the little cottage shaped clock in the corner, “About three and a half hours left to kill.” </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>10AM</p><p><br/>
The first four hours passed surprisingly quickly, they ate breakfast in companionable silence with one quick break for Felix and Annette to clatter through the packed to the girls’ fridge looking for some questionably old hot sauce that Dedue left there months ago and forgot to retrieve.<br/>
<br/>
Felix sat cross legged in an overstuffed armchair, wishing he was brave enough to join Annette on the loveseat while she talked about her lesson plans and the names of the plants scattered around the room. They were both waking up slowly, brewing a pot of tea and discussing the merits of different preparation methods. Apparently Annette hated coffee, they only kept the canister around for guests.<br/>
<br/>
It never occurred to Felix that he might keep something in stock because <em> other </em> people might want it. The liquor shelf in his apartment catered to a bunch of tastes, but it was more because people brought things to parties that he’d never really be interested in- he’d never replace the bottle of Malibu on his own. But that was Annette and Mercedes, always trying to make others happy.<br/>
<br/>
This wasn’t how Felix usually spent his Saturdays, much preferring to go to the gym or on a long hike but he could see the appeal, and the need for company while waiting out bread.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Right before the timer went off they started a round of dishes, with Felix washing and Annette drying as they worked through the pile. Annette squeaked when Felix asked if there was a dish song.<br/>
<br/>
“No! There’s not a song for everything Felix! Stop making fun of me, if I keep my mouth busy my brain can focus on the task at hand and I don’t get all distracted and pulled in a million directions.”<br/>
<br/>
Felix couldn’t help but short circuit at her phrasing. He kept scrubbing, letting the gross mess of flour and water keep any untoward thoughts about her mouth at bay.<br/>
<br/>
“I wasn’t making fun of you, I like your songs and you always stop singing if you realize someone is watching,”<br/>
<br/>
“They’re private Felix. They’re silly and embarrassing.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t think they’re embarrassing,” Felix knew embarrassing, embarrassing was crying when you couldn’t process what was in front of you, or standing so close to someone and wanting to smell them but knowing that was probably weird and creepy and… Yeah, Felix knew what embarrassing looked like.  He couldn’t imagine Annette being embarrassed by anything, everything she did was so endearingly cute.<br/>
<br/>
Annette sighed, wiping down the last of the bowls, “Maybe not for you. Come on, maybe we can play some music together during the next rise, real music.  Not… my silly stuff.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix could argue that in his mind everything she sang was real music, but hey, promise of future singing. Next rise? There was more? </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of, I think we’re ready for the next step.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix watched as Annette took a newly clean bowl and placed it back on the scale.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Felix, how much flour before kneading? The book is propped open with the recipe.”<br/>
<br/>
Felix stared at the book trying to decipher the mess on the page, “I don’t see it. Sorry. Five cups?” </p><p> </p><p>Annette shook her head, “Yeah Mercie converted all the units to grams years ago for accuracy’s sake, it’s… wait.” Annette leaned in slowly to the book, a strategy Felix recalled she referred to as <em> sneaking up on the information. </em> Annette’s eyes widened as they trailed over the page.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh no” she mouthed softly. She picked up the giant bowl and shoved the dough in the fridge, slamming the door and leaning against it, as if the dough might try to escape. She began humming in frustration, no melody but more of a closed mouth scream. </p><p><br/>
Felix stood motionless, watching Annette unravel before him.<br/>
<br/>
“Everything okay?” he asked, voice level. </p><p><br/>
She blanched, biting her lip and walking over to the recipe book, murmuring under her breath. She kept rereading the recipe, eyes moving along the same plane repetitively as if it would change if she read it one more time.<br/>
<br/>
“We could always make something else. Or maybe pivot to a simpler recipe I’m sure it’s not that different even if we started with this one. Oh shoot. I think we have freezer bananas, and I know you don’t like sweet Felix but if we cut the sugar we could definitely make some banana bread. Shoot.” </p><p> </p><p>She’d been talking to him apparently. Felix realized he had missed something, maybe too distracted by Annette circling the kitchen? </p><p><br/>
“Annette aren’t we doing sourdough?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Felix, I didn’t read the recipe right. I’m so stupid.” Annette seemed legitimately upset, collapsing into a kitchen chair as if gravity could no longer sustain the weight of her own disappointment.<br/>
<br/>
Felix, who wasn’t great at dealing with his own emotions on his best day nevertheless hated seeing Annette like this. His mind sprung into solution mode, most things were fixable if given a different approach.  “What is the problem? We could run to the store if something is missing”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s the rise… I didn’t read it. It’s four hours and then <b>twelve hours</b> in the fridge overnight. I… I woke you up so early to get here but I should have done all of this <em> last night </em> and we should have started today. I always thought it was just starter that Mercedes was pulling out… And she fed it the night before... I can’t believe I couldn’t even <em> read</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“So it needs to be in the fridge for twelve hours?” Felix clarified.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah… I get it you want to go home. This was a total failure.”<br/>
<br/>
Felix disagreed. They had, thus far, had a pretty great morning all things considered. The last thing he wanted to do was <em> leave </em> . Especially with Annette looking so furious with herself. He’d done far dumber things in his life than not reading the directions for bread.<br/>
<br/>
“Why would I want to go home?” Felix asked, desperately not wanting to leave but way too embarrassed by <em> that </em> thought to do anything comforting like hug Annette even though he’d seen Mercie and even Ashe do it a million times.<br/>
<br/>
Annette pouted, “Well we won’t have any bread today and you came over for bread.”<br/>
<br/>
“Annette I came over for you.” Shit did he say that out loud? Felix tried to duck his head away, his hair had always served as an excellent barrier to hide any unfortunate blushes. The motion was unsatisfying, he didn’t feel the familiar curtain of dark hair. Right, she had put his hair up in a bun. Shit. Why did she make him so flustered? </p><p> </p><p>Annette turned slowly, a soft smile forming on her face, “You came over for me?”<br/>
<br/>
Felix stiffened, “Yeah, bread is fine and all but I’m not much of a baker.”<br/>
<br/>
Annette scrunched up her face, flailing her arm at the dough, “Yeah apparently neither am I”<br/>
<br/>
“So you’ll improve, have you ever done this before?”<br/>
<br/>
Annette’s face fell, “I don’t like the implication I’m a bad baker Felix.”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t say that” Felix protested, feeling the words choke up in the back of his throat. It was just like the first time they met, he stumbled over his words and pissed her off. It was awful.<br/>
<br/>
Annette’s sighed, putting her head down into the nest of her arms, “No just, you’re right. I’ve never done this alone, Mercie always started it and I helped you know? I just figured I’d try it when she’s away and then I’d surprise her when she gets home.”<br/>
<br/>
Felix wasn’t sure why he was a little disappointed that they were baking for Mercedes of all people. It made sense, he was her friend, Mercedes was her best friend. Annette was the kind of person who thrived around other people, so she asked him to hang out to wait out the times.<br/>
<br/>
“We can still make bread you know.” Felix offered, as if that hadn’t occurred to Annette yet. It was like running, or boxing, or anything else- if they quit now they’d never actually have the satisfaction of improving. <br/>
<br/>
“Yeah we’ll knead it at ten at night” Annette’s voice wobbled ever so slightly.<br/>
<br/>
Felix shrugged, still backed up to the counter, looming behind her  “You said it would take all day. So it’ll take all day. Don’t beat yourself up over it while it’s fixable.” </p><p> </p><p>Annette sat quietly thinking over Felix’s words, or moping, Felix couldn't really tell. He just, there was this feeling, this restlessness where all he wanted to do was fix the problem. See Annette happy. He couldn’t time travel but he could wait- he was incredibly patient or so he’d been told.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Frankly it was Mercedes’ fault for never walking Annette through the whole recipe. Mercedes who Annette wanted to make bread for, and sure she invited Felix to come and keep her company. He could keep her company. He wasn’t sure exactly what they’d do for twelve hours but if they made some midnight bread that would work.<br/>
<br/>
Annette rose out of her chair and walked over to the recipe book, counting on her fingers as she read. <br/>
<br/>
“So twelve hours, then we knead at 10 PM. Then we let it rise for another four hours or so, so let’s say 2AM. Then we shape, and then rest for another hour or two. Then we bake. So if things rise quickly, and it’s kind of hot today and we can keep the AC off in the kitchen so it stays warm… At that rate we would be done around 3:45AM. If things rise well.”<br/>
<br/>
Why on earth would someone wait that long for bread? Bread, a thing one could buy at a store, or a bakery if they were feeling fancy. A food that to be honest Felix rarely ate because Sylvain did the shopping and he didn’t buy it because it went stale so easily.<br/>
<br/>
Felix looked over at Annette, and for the first time she looked determined and maybe a little… happy?<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve pulled all nighters before haven’t you?” Felix asked, remembering stories she told about her time at college, how she’d bring a sleeping bag to the library so she could study all night and do her morning shelving rounds without missing a beat. </p><p> </p><p>Annette gave him a look that was half a challenge and half something else that sent electricity down his spine  “So I guess we’re having a sleepover?”<br/>
<br/>
A <em> sleepover </em>. With Annette. Felix swallowed thickly and grabbed the counter for support, she was just a friend. She was asking for a friendly sleepover, so they could finish a project. Like he used to do with Ingrid in high school. No big deal! Just. Friends. Sleeping Over. </p><p> </p><p>Felix coughed, “Yeah, yeah a sleepover. For bread. For Mercedes.” He added in the last point to remind himself of the fact that this was a strictly platonic endeavor. </p><p> </p><p>Annette skipped over to where Felix was frozen to the floor and reached out for his hand on the counter. Lacing her fingers through his, gold rings on her hands warm to the touch, she looked up at him. Unable to function or do anything but follow her lead Felix was forced to meet her ginormous blue eyes as she explained,<br/>
<br/>
“The bread is for us Felix. She’s my roommate, I’ll share food with her when she gets home from work.” Something in her tone got a little darker, more playful, “But the sleepover is definitely just for us.”<br/>
<br/>
Felix felt a hot flush come over himself. His eyes scanned down to their connected hands, back to Annette’s smile, back to their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Felix died. He was dead. Or dreaming. Whatever he was, he was certainly not in his own body anymore. He pulled his hand away and mechanically walked over to the sink, running the water ice cold just to feel something. </p><p><br/>
“Felix you… are you okay?” Annette’s voice was small.<br/>
<br/>
Felix nodded, feeling how red he was. She couldn’t see him like this.  What was he supposed to say? <em> Annette you’re gorgeous and I have a gigantic crush on you and you’re incredibly sweet and touchy and I know you hand out affection like candy but I can’t really do handholding without feeling like you want something that I know you absolutely don’t want because I’m me and you’re you? </em> What kind of idiot would say something like that?<br/>
<br/>
“You know” Annette’s voice took on her little playful tone again, “Your ears blush too, I’ve never noticed it before because your hair is always down.”<br/>
<br/>
Felix reached his hands up to his hair. Right, the bun. Shit. She saw him blushing.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s cute. You’re cute Felix.” </p><p> </p><p>Felix wanted to curl up into a ball and die. It was worse than friends. Friends he could handle. <em> Cute? </em> It was like Mercedes or Sylvain saw him. Cute. Cute little Felix..<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not cute” Felix denied through gritted teeth. Still not turning to see her, knowing the blush would just get worse. She’d see him as cute baby Felix who blushed up to his ears and down to his chest and kept both of those parts covered whenever she was around so she wouldn’t get uncomfortable with how obviously he liked her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You are though! You’re so flustered.” She teased, pulling herself up to sit on the counter, legs dangling.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re the cute one” Felix shot back, finally feeling brave enough to face her. He was on the offensive. Two could play at that game.<br/>
<br/>
Annette swung her legs, “That’s true too! Look at us, cute together.”<br/>
<br/>
Why wasn’t she flustered? Surely she knew she was adorable, but why wasn’t she embarrassed? Did people just ply her with compliments all the time and she could just take them easily? The comment about his ears pushed him over the edge, he should get specific. That would fluster her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No Annette you just… ugh. With your little garden house and your frilly socks and your songs and getting upset over things not being perfect-  Annette you are <em> really </em> cute.” Felix felt confident this time, he’d throw her off. He’d embarrass her a little, just so she’d stop picking on him. Just so she’d stop thinking of him as cute.<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t miss a beat, hopping down off the counter and bouncing over to him. “Good! I’m glad we’re in agreement. We both think the other is cute. Now come on, I know our coffee is terrible and there’s a great cafe down the street. We’ve got twelve hours to kill!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 12PM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Songs, Axes, Daddy Issues, Sleepovers, and finally, Bread.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point it occured to Felix that because they had a twelve hour break he could have gone home. <br/><br/>He, of course, didn’t voice that thought because Annette was wrapping her hands around his, showing him to play chords on the Ukulele. Felix wasn’t musical, but Annette had, allegedly, taught ten year olds to play simple chords. Yet again, Felix’s inability to say “No” to Annette reared its ugly embarrassing head. He’d managed to refuse to sing along with her, his voice was notably terrible and the whole point was to hear <em> her </em> sing, not his own tone-deaf warbling. So Annette flitted around and brought out a bright orange instrument, saying he’d have to accompany her.</p>
<p><br/>And he agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d been touchy with him all day, hands lingering when he handed her a drink, brushing past him when there was plenty of room, bumping into him while walking. It was probably just her lack of spatial awareness. <br/><br/>She’d lost her umbrella at the coffee shop. Felix offered his own to her, insisting he didn’t mind getting rained on and it was only a few blocks between the shop and her house. <br/><br/>Annette scoffed, “Felix I’m like half a person, and you’re not ginormous or anything either, we’ll fit,” and squeezed under his umbrella with him, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him from running off out of it’s protection. Running away from the contact and her body heat and the smell of her shampoo ( <em> apples </em> he’d finally been able to place). <br/><br/>Back in the house he found no reprieve. He pressed himself to the edge of the loveseat, as if he could will it to be larger and give him some breathing room. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea of Annette practically falling into his lap every time she shifted, frankly it was the subject of some of his wildest dreams, but he just- <br/><br/>Felix was good at hiding his emotions, but that didn’t mean he was immune to them. And while she always knocked him off balance, today she was just plain confusing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I think you have it, so let’s sing through the song once so you can hear the tune and get the chord progression.” <br/><br/>Felix brightened, “A new song then? One I haven’t heard?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette shook her head, “I told you, a real song.” <br/><br/>Felix took a sharp intake of breath, willing his disappointment away. “What song is it?” </p>
<p><br/>“I Really Like You” Annette said, face not betraying the truly monumental thing she had just said. <br/><br/>Felix’s jaw dropped and he felt himself flushing once again. She did? Since when? She must be joking. He’d never known Annette to be a mean joker, but she did think it was funny when he blushed so… Well she was certainly getting some of that now. <br/><br/>A moment passed while Felix’s mouth tried to catch up with his brain and Annette huffed, “What, you’re telling me you’re too good for a little Carly Rae Jepsen?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For who?” Felix asked, the question only voicing one of his deeply confused thoughts. His head spun, who? She liked him? Was that the song? What? <br/><br/>Annette’s eyes widened, and once again she defied all rules and norms for dealing with Felix, leaning in closely and laying her head on his shoulder. <br/><br/>“Hey uh, Felix?” Annette asked the air. <br/><br/>Annette Dominic was a tiny force of nature, but curled up into Felix’s side he felt like she was a comfortable winter day. He wouldn’t let himself enjoy it. <br/><br/>“Yeah?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix turned around aggressively, jostling Annette, reaching his arms out to keep her from falling over. <br/><br/>“What? No, never.” He said, trying to right Annette on the couch. What had he done? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought… I mean it’s fine. But you’ve been avoiding me all day so I assume you don’t want to go on another date, which is fine but like… just tell me.” Annette extricated herself from his arms, softly wrapping her arms around her legs. <br/><br/>“We’re making bread!” Felix sputtered out. ANOTHER date? Was this a date? He’d know if they’d been on dates right? He’d have to. At the very least Sylvain would know, right? </p>
<p><br/>“I mean yeah, don’t make me feel dumb Felix. I get it. It’s fine. I thought we had a good time the last few times we went out but really it’d be worse if you just led me on.” Annette rested her forehead on her knees, a protective stance that gave Felix no real entry into her face. <br/><br/>“Annette I didn’t realize we’d gone out on any dates at all.” He forced himself to say. Words, Annette liked words. He was going to be sick. He’d been so dense. He was always like this. He missed subtle things because he was rude but usually not when he actually cared. But dating wasn’t supposed to be subtle. He was sure he’d know if they were on a date.  <br/><br/>Annette frowned, “Don’t lie to me, you villain. Three weeks ago when I asked you to go to the theatre with me, I said <em> it’s a date </em> and you said <em> yeah I’ll see you at six </em> . How is that not a <em> date? </em> ” She lowered her voice in a poor intimation of him, which normally he would have found charming if he wasn’t seriously evaluating his last three weeks.  <br/><br/>The theatre was a <em> date </em> ? She had season tickets to the local playhouse and Ashe couldn’t join her like he usually did. That wasn’t a date! That was literally filling a seat. Felix cleared his throat, pressing his fingers to his temples. <br/><br/>“We met at Dimitri’s birthday party, that wasn’t a date.” Felix recapped, trying to get a handle on things. <br/><br/>Annette snorted, “Correct. I third wheeled with Dedue and Mercedes. We exchanged numbers and texted a bunch, and met up for snacks a few times. <b>Then</b> I asked you to go to the theatre with me, which I assumed was a date but clearly you did not.” Annette finally turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowing with some emotion he was having trouble reading. <br/><br/>“So when was our second date?” Felix asked, head attempting to wrap around the concept that not only was he currently on a date, with <em> Annette </em> of all people, but that they had allegedly been on several. <br/><br/>“I mean we got dinner after work a few times. I thought those were dates. And then we made this plan and I assumed... It’s fine, I guess I was reading too much into things.” Annette turned a shade of tomato red that Felix knew in himself usually meant his brain was only capable of thinking of escape. <br/><br/>“No! No. Uh. Annette I,” he ran his fingers through his hair again, pulling strands out of the bun, trying to buy himself time to think, “Annette I just didn’t <em> know. </em> ” What was he supposed to tell her? He’d nearly combusted when she held his hand? <br/><br/>Oh, goddess. The hand holding. The hip bumping. Putting up his <em> hair. </em> </p>
<p><br/>“We’re on a date.” Felix realized. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean only if you want to,” Annette said cautiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Words weren’t his forte and especially not while he was overwhelmed so Felix nodded his head hoping that would be enough. <br/><br/>Annette brightened like the sun, looking at him expectantly. Okay. More words. <br/><br/>“I definitely want to. Uh, I really like you. I didn’t realize you liked me, I thought you were being nice. You’re nice to everyone.” Felix felt himself flush once again but didn’t try to hide it this time. Not that he could make eye contact with her, he had his limits. <br/><br/>“Ugh I’m so embarrassed. I asked you to <em> sleep over </em> and you didn’t even know we were on a date!” Annette, despite her protestations of embarrassment, leaned into his shoulder again. Felix let it happen, considering for a moment what he should do with his hands and deciding that the answer was probably nothing. For now. <br/><br/>“I uh… I mean I think I kind of have to. If we’re finishing bread in the middle of the night. The busses don’t run on Sunday until 6.” <br/><br/>Annette rolled her eyes, “You’re the worst Felix.” <br/><br/>“Does that mean you won’t sing?” <br/><br/>Annette laughed, “I didn’t say that. But you have to play.” She picked up the orange ukelele from the floor and handed it back to Felix. This time, he let himself enjoy how her fingers brushed against hers. <br/><br/>Felix picked it up apprehensively, “I’m going to be terrible you know. I need practice.” <br/><br/>“So we’ll practice, we’ve got all day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>4PM </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, knowing Annette liked him back made his obsessions even worse. <br/><br/>Felix did well with clear guidelines. He wasn’t usually thrilled with rules, but if he said to himself <em> Annette does not like you, she is simply a very friendly and touchy person, you should not read into any of her actions because she is just a friend </em> he could deal with that. Mostly. <br/><br/>He knew what to do with a friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that she apparently liked him a lot? Yeah, he was completely out of his depths. <br/><br/>He just wanted… He wanted to accept every bit of affection. Relish every moment and grip her hand back and never let her go. Wrap his arms around her and carry her around the house and pull her hair out of the little buns she’s had them in all day so he could rest his chin on top of her head because he <em> tried </em> while they were making lunch but her hair got in the way and he was too embarrassed by it to even bring it up and she had rules about hair and food prep… Well he knew <em> that </em> was too much. <br/><br/>This was going to be a problem if she expected them to hang out more. Go on more dates.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain stopped in the late afternoon  and Annette decided that the only way to make use of the dry weather was to <em> throw axes </em> . Felix almost dropped to his knee and asked her to marry him right then and there. <br/><br/>“Axes?” Felix confirmed, trying to picture this tiny, sweet, clumsy woman not just knowing how to throw axes, but apparently enjoying it enough to have a whole setup in her backyard. <br/><br/>“I mean small ones. But yeah, I’m pretty good at it too.” She smiled, digging into her hall closet up on her tip toes trying to reach a small brown case. Felix didn’t offer to help- it was a pride thing. It wasn’t fun being the shortest person in a room. <br/><br/>“I don’t doubt that. Just… I’m curious.” <br/><br/>“About how I came to enjoy throwing axes? Yeah I get it, it seems out of character. Not really giving off the image of a big burly man living off in the woods am I?” She smiled, pulling the case to her chest. <br/><br/>Felix shook his head, “Not really, no. Woods sure. Big and burly...” <br/><br/>“It’s not super complicated honestly. My dad was into it and he showed me how to throw when I was really small. Terrified my mother, you know? I wasn’t allowed real glassware until I was like ten because I was so accident prone,” she grinned, leading him to the backyard. Her hands mesmerizingly full of weapons. <br/><br/>Goddess- he liked her before he knew about the weapon throwing. Now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of Annette’s tiny backyard made perfect sense with the rest of the house in that it too seemed to continue the illusion it was not tucked onto a side street of the biggest city in Faerghus. Annette and Mercedes had placed a chipped bistro table overlooking a dense garden overgrown with tomatoes and zucchini. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it’s a thing your dad and you do?” Felix asked. <br/><br/>Annette’s smile faltered, “Well no. He, uh. He’s been out of the picture for a while. But I kept throwing at first because I missed him and it was something that kept him close. Then I was pissed at him and it helped me get out the anger. Then uh… you know. I like being good at things so I keep up at it. Sorry, didn’t mean to dump that all out on you. Just figured you’d think it was fun, it’s not fencing but… yeah, don’t mean to dump dad stuff on you.” <br/><br/>“I think we all have dad stuff honestly. Can’t think of anyone who doesn’t” <br/><br/>Annette snorted, “Don’t you work for your dad?” <br/><br/>Felix’s first instinct was to open up, prove that he understood Dad stuff perfectly well. Figure out how similar their connection was, bond over it. Maybe she’d understand.His father was still around but never in a way that mattered. But any mention of his… complicated relationship meant bringing up the whole dead brother issue and that was always a shockingly fresh wound when explained to a new person. <br/><br/>He’d let someone else handle it. Someone who was better at explaining things like that. Who could still talk about Glenn’s death as if it was a core and singular issue. Someone who didn’t stand at the epicenter watching the whole world shift and crack in aftershock. How it caused Dimitri’s implosion or Ingrid’s depression or his father to idolize and memorialize one son as a hero but never actually mourn or cope. How it hardened him beyond recognition and broke him in too many ways to count. <br/><br/>Nope. She didn’t need to know about any of that. Not yet at least. <br/><br/>So instead, he shrugged and bottled and brushed it off. <br/><br/>“Eh, it gives us third party issues to argue about instead of the last twenty four years of baggage so…” <br/><br/>Annette studied him for a moment, a hesitation that either was leaving room for him to say more or trying to parse out exactly what he meant by that. <br/><br/>He hoped she would drop it. <br/><br/>He hoped she would ask. <br/><br/>“Well my mom is still terrified of me cutting a toe off accidentally, so let’s do it for her.” She bumped him with her shoulder, brandishing the axe case and walking down the hallway to the back door. <br/><br/>Felix raised an eyebrow, “Cut off our toes?” <br/><br/>Annette laughed, “Was that a joke?” <br/><br/>“Absolutely not. I hate levity” he deadpanned. <br/><br/>She laughed again and Felix internally lost it. The issue was more that he was painfully unfunny, but her laughter made his heart tighten in his chest. <br/><br/>“Oh I know, let’s do some violence instead.” </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>8PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette’s head kept turning towards the fridge. <br/><br/>“Something haunting you?” Felix asked dryly, placing a small polka dotted plate back onto an open shelf. Dinner had taken nearly two hours to cook, with Annette badly misjudging how long it would take to fold potstickers. Apparently that was a habit, Felix was learning. It ended up delicious and Felix could watch her focus intensely on a task for days. Especially if she ended up singing under her breath- which she did today. Something about <em> Creepy Crawlies </em> . Which made him jump, until he realized she wasn’t calling <em> him </em> a creep. <br/><br/>She jumped and whipped her head back around. “No I’m just… How bad do you think it would be to just knead it now? What is two extra hours going to do?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix considered, probably not much in reality. Not that he knew anything about baking. Annette was generally a very by-the-book woman, if she thought it was fine, it probably was. <br/><br/>He shrugged in response. <br/><br/>“Eh. It’ll be fine.” <br/><br/>Annette pulled the mustard monstrosity of a bowl of dough out of the fridge. <br/><br/>“Okay, we’ve gotta add flour and salt and then knead. I’ll measure, you knead.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They worked side by side, Annette running back and forth between Mercede’s recipe book, first measuring and dumping flour and then pulling out a little snail shaped bowl that apparently held salt- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a little morbid don’t you think?” Asked Felix, eyeing the snail warily. <br/><br/>“Yes it IS morbid Felix. Blame Mercedes. It’s a gift from her brother and she refuses to get rid of it.” </p>
<p><br/>A new ginormous mass was turned out on an extra large cutting board. Annette squeezed in next to him, their shoulders touching. <br/><br/>“Okay watch me, because my arms get tired so I’ll let you finish.” She began to stretch and fold the dough in a repetitive rhythm. <br/><br/>Felix’s lip quirked up, “So you really just invited me for my labor?” <br/><br/>“Yup. And because you’re cute.” <br/><br/>Felix let out a breath, relieved that the word <em> cute </em> no longer made him blush. That was progress. <br/><br/>“So how long do we need to do this for?” Felix asked, watching mesmerized as her arms moved. <br/><br/>“About ten minutes. Until it’s smooth. You’ll know it- well I’ll know it when I see it.” </p>
<p>Ten minutes? That didn’t seem so bad. </p>
<p><br/>Annette stopped, protesting she was tired. “Your turn, just start.” Felix stuck his hands into the dough, “Okay a little longer pulls- yup. That’s great.” She scattered off to clean again. <br/><br/>The praise made him ignore the quickly building burn in his arms. How was he meant to do this for ten minutes? <br/><br/>“Hey uh… Annette?” He asked, feeling slightly braver than usual. <br/><br/>“Yeah Felix?” She said over her shoulder. <br/><br/>“Can you… Would you sing for me?” <br/><br/>Annette laughed, “Sure Felix” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After it was kneaded it apparently needed to rest for another three to five hours. And there would be no way to know when exactly that was, it all depended on how fussy the bread was feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was quickly losing his enthusiasm for fussy bread. <br/><br/>“So what now?” Felix asked, feeling the jagged edges of his grumpiness creeping back to the surface. <br/><br/>He hadn’t felt bored or terribly restless all day, but as the sun was fully down he realized he was bone tired. <br/><br/>Annette yawned cutely, stretching her arms over her head. <br/><br/>“I just think, ugh, I’m so silly but we should have napped before the all nighter you know? We both woke up so early this morning.” <br/><br/>“Well we didn’t know we were pulling an all nighter when we started so how would we have prepared for that?” He pointed out. He wasn’t a napper anyway, waking up was a miserable experience. <br/><br/>She sighed, “We got too distracted with the axes and dinner. We’re going to be so tired.” <br/><br/>“So we’ll be tired.” Wasn’t that the point of an all nighter? Was she kicking him out? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to take a nap?” Annette asked, eyes wide with something that Felix was having a difficult time accepting was nervousness. <br/><br/>“Now?” He turned towards the little cottage clock in the corner. It was still pretty early, though he’d been up since 5 and he admittedly was a little tired, with his third coffee wearing off. <br/><br/>“I mean…” Her face turned red. “Yeah?” <br/><br/>Annette’s mood made sense, finally. Felix knew this feeling well, when you’re at a sleepover and everyone else is awake and you just want to sleep but Sylvain is twelve and hopped up on energy drinks with Dimitri, and Ingrid’s parents made her go home at nine because it’s Sylvain’s house and that’s not appropriate, and you’re too shy to say <em> please I’m going to bed now okay </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, I guess. We’ll have to set an alarm but- sure. Let’s nap.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette brightened, “Great!” <br/><br/>She grabbed his hand and started leading him in the opposite direction from the living room. Not the couch then. Annette had mentioned that Mercedes was really going to be out all day, he’d sleep in her room then? <br/><br/>“You want me to wake you up or?” He asked, a little out of his depths again. Maybe he’d be able to wake her up- if he was brave he’d maybe even... <br/><br/>Annette shrugged, “I’ll set an alarm on my phone.” <br/><br/>Or not. <br/><br/>Annette swung a door open to a room tightly packed with books and a keyboard, with a bright blue comforter with delicate orange flowers. Annette hit the lightswitch and Felix became aware of a string of twinkling lights around the room. One small window in the corner overlooked the backyard, packed tightly with even more plants, these small ones all in little cartoon or animal shaped planters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Her </em>room clearly. Too cute to be otherwise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as his brain processed that information Annette sat on the bed, pulling him down with her. “Do you have a side preference?” She asked, pulling her hair out of her little buns making Felix’s heart skip a beat. <br/><br/>Felix cocked his head. A <em> side </em> preference? Side of what? <br/><br/>Oh. <em> Oh </em>. Side of the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix swallowed thickly. “No not really.” A preference of getting into bed with Annette didn’t really exist, it was too weird. Too out there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette nodded enthusiastically, shaking out a knit throw blanket on the foot of her bed “Okay, I’m firmly a left side girl but I just really like being closer to the door so… Glad it works out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was he supposed to do? He was still wearing a jacket for goddesses sake. And jeans. Was he supposed to just… take those off? Get into her bed in dirty clothes? Which was worse? He usually slept shirtless too, not that he'd ever do that <em>here. </em>The jacket could go. He pulled it off, laying it gently on the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an attempt not to spiral, he turned towards Annette, deciding he’d follow her lead. That would be fine, he’d just… do whatever Annette did. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Annette frowned at him, “Are you okay?” <br/><br/>What was he supposed to say to that? Absolutely yes but also no I’ve never felt my heart go this fast and I ran a marathon last year. <br/><br/>“I don’t know.” He managed. </p>
<p><br/>“Does this make you uncomfortable?” She reached a reassuring hand on his thigh. <br/><br/>Felix bit the inside of his cheek. “No. Uh. I’m not sure what to do. Here.” <br/><br/>Annette laughed softly, “Felix we’re just napping. I promise. You don’t seem super comfy with touch at all, I’m not asking you to-” <br/><br/>Was she going to stop touching him? He needed to clear that up, immediately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix shook his head, “No I like it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette’s eyebrows raised with surprise “You like it? You’re not just saying that?” </p>
<p><br/>He never just said anything. </p>
<p><br/>“I like it. I, uh. I’m not used to it. I find it distracting but right now we’re just…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just sleeping” she finished, laying down with all of her clothes on. On top of her comforter, and pulling the throw over herself. <br/><br/>Okay clothes on. That was probably easier. <br/><br/>He tried not to be disappointed. <br/><br/>“Quick three hour nap Felix. Nothing scary I promise. You’re setting the pace here as long as we agree that this is a date, I’m cool with that. Hit that light above your head please?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix could do that, switching off the string lights and plunging the room into near darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lay down Felix. Hard to sleep sitting up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My hair is… I don’t like sleeping with it like this.” <br/><br/>Annette had used one of those weird hair ties on him that girls liked, the phone cord ones, and he was desperately afraid of it ripping his hair out. But he also hated the pressure on his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette rolled towards him, sitting back up and lacing her fingers into his hair. She skillfully freed the bun, his hair falling awkwardly around his face at strange angles. Good thing it was dark. <br/><br/>Annette’s hands stayed where they were, rubbing small circles on his scalp that made him sigh involuntarily. <br/><br/>“Better?” She asked softly, combing her fingers through gently. <br/><br/>He nodded, uncomfortably better. So much better. He couldn’t even tell her how much better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands left him and he laid down, listening to her soft breathing as she fell asleep almost instantly. <br/><br/>Sleep did not find him quite so easily. He stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out if he was even awake anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>12AM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix shut his eyes tightly, trying to let himself drown out the happy tinkling of chimes that suddenly decided that he needed to be awake right at that moment.<br/><br/>He was warm and relaxed, body wrapped around a pillow with a comfortable weight- maybe a blanket, he wasn’t sure- resting on his shoulder. <br/><br/>The pillow jerked away from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. Right Annette. <br/><br/><em> Annette </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette groaned sleepily, shutting on the alarm. Felix kept his eyes shut, too tired to even fully understand what was happening. <br/><br/>Annette leaned over and curled back around him, hooking her leg over his. <br/><br/>“Hey Felix, we have to get up and shape. We can sleep more after.” Her fingers were soothing on his face and not making a great case for moving away from that spot. </p>
<p><br/>Felix shook his head. Screw the bread. Couldn’t they just lay here? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on” her fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him to sitting. How was she so strong? Axes? Kneading? <br/><br/>Felix opened his eyes blearily. What was shaping? He robotically followed Annette into the kitchen, squinting as she turned on the overhead light. Annette pulled a tea towel off of the mustard bowl, staring at the now rested bread with a huge smile on her face. <br/><br/>“Bubbles! Great! A cooperative ‘lil baby! This could have taken longer. We’re doing great. Okay, pull her out and we’ll shape her. Go turn on the oven to four twenty five.” <br/><br/>Felix blinked, “I thought we were going back to sleep?” Even he knew that they shouldn’t sleep with the oven on. Did Annette not know that? She was accident prone but there were accidents and there were <em> accidents. </em> <br/><br/>“Only if this step failed. So now we’re in the last hour and a half so… no more sleep. Maybe more tea once you’ve got that preheating?” <br/><br/>Felix suppressed a yawn and decided tea would be fine. He silently turned the oven on, sitting on the floor and leaning against the door- enjoying the heat. Not as good as bed before, but cozy. <br/><br/>Annette sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. <br/><br/>“Is this okay?” She asked. <br/><br/>“It’s good.” He mumbled. <br/><br/>She placed her hand on his, sitting in silence basking in the warmth of the oven. <br/><br/>“I had fun today. I really did. You’re good to- I like spending time with you Felix.” <br/><br/>Felix nodded, he agreed. Her voice was nice, comforting this late. Goddess why weren’t they asleep. <br/><br/>“I usually freak out when stuff goes wrong and I just… you helped me not freak out with the bread and stuff.” </p>
<p>Felix squeezed their held hands, linking his fingers through hers, too tired to form any words. Hoping she’d get it. He liked this. He’d like to do it again. Maybe not in the middle of the night. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey you initiated that time” Annette beamed. <br/><br/>“I what?” Felix asked. <br/><br/>“You never go to touch me, it always has to be me initiating.” <br/><br/>Felix shifted, the oven suddenly too hot combined with Annette. He wanted to keep holding her hand but the center of the floor was safer. There was a little red runner, he could sit on that, not too far, their hands now awkwardly still connected but arms outstretched.  <br/><br/>“No hey, wait, that’s not a bad thing. Please don’t run away.” Annette scooted across the floor with him, her little crawl much cuter and more dignified than his panicked one. Why did she always do this? He liked it. He hated it. She probably thought he was rejecting her again but that wasn’t it at all. <br/><br/>“I’m not- Annette I really like you but you scare me okay?” he said as honestly as he could muster. <br/><br/>Annette thankfully didn’t laugh, “I scare you?” <br/><br/>“I never know what to do with you. You’re overwhelming.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Overwhelming?” Annette asked, confused. He was shit at words, why did everything he say upset her? <br/><br/>“Just um… when you’re around I don’t think about anything else. Just you. It’s like I’m your captive.” He regretted the words as soon as he said them. How embarrassing, how stupid. Too honest. <br/><br/>“Oh. Wow. That’s... Kind of amazing.” Annette smiled, leaning in so their knees were touching. <br/><br/>She took a breath, trying to look in his eyes which were still focused on their denim clad knees. “Can I kiss you? It’s okay if you don’t want to but-” <br/><br/>If he were better at words, he would have said yes. But he was Felix and words were the enemy but he was good at doing things so he leaned in and kissed her. <br/><br/>It was too rough, their mouths bashed together. But Annette grabbed onto his head and didn’t let him retreat, kissing his lips more gently this time. <br/><br/>“You initiated.” She smiled. <br/><br/>“It’s a date you know. Can’t let you do all the work.” And he leaned in again, softer this time. <br/><br/>Annette eventually broke them apart to place a banana yellow dutch oven into the oven, apparently to preheat.  They drank tea on the kitchen floor in comfortable silence. Felix held Annette’s hand like a lifeline. <br/><br/>“Would it be silly to have a midnight snack while the bread bakes?” Annette asked <br/><br/>Yes. Obviously it would be. But why not? They were baking bread in the middle of the night. Drinking tea on the floor three feet from a table. Nothing wasn’t silly about this endeavor. <br/><br/>“Probably but does that matter?” he answered </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette raised an eyebrow, “I mean I guess not. Do you want something?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix shook his head, drinking another sip of tea as he watched Annette wrangle the dough into the hot oven while trying to let it maintain its shape. He was worried she’d burn herself. He was worried if he spoke up he’d startle her and be the<em> reason </em> she burned herself. She was competent, she could handle this, right? </p>
<p><br/>He wrapped his hands around the mug, studying its pattern. He thought it was plain black but discovered that it actually had a very faded pattern of constellations, rubbed off with too many washings. <br/><br/>Annette plopped back on the floor. <br/><br/>“What do you want to do?” She asked, apparently wide awake enough to make <em> plans</em>, crazy.  <br/><br/>Felix shrugged and yawned again. </p>
<p><br/>“Do you want to sleep?” Annette asked. <br/><br/>Felix wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest so he could keep drinking over her head, “No. You’ll wake me up again.” <br/><br/>“I will” Annette agreed. <br/><br/>“I can wait for bread, but let me sleep in in the morning” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Annette hummed, “I don’t like sleeping in.” <br/><br/>“You have to sleep sometime.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tea and casual contact got them through their next hour, still stupidly on the floor. Soft kisses, each breaking down Felix’s fear of coming on far too strongly. <br/><br/>She didn’t realize what she was in for. He knew he was <em> clingy </em> and about one hour away from unleashing that on her if she didn’t set boundaries. But with each sleepy kiss his resolve cracked. Her fingers were lacing through his hair and Felix felt himself make an embarrassing noise. Not a moan not a moan not a moan. That would be thoroughly undignified. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette wrapped herself around him tighter, as if she suspected he’d flee. Which was absolutely his intention. But he let himself refocus his efforts on her, trying to get her to do something just as embarrassing. It would be cute coming from her.  <br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>1:45AM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The annoying thing about bread was apparently it couldn’t even be eaten right away. They would be waiting yet again, Annette informed them as she pulled off the chicken patterned oven mitt. <br/><br/>“Just a few more minutes.” She turned from where the ginormous brown loaf steamed on the counter. It smelled amazing- even this tired Felix couldn’t help but be a little excitement. <br/><br/>“What if the bread is terrible though?” Felix asked, a little glint in his eye. <br/><br/>Annette’s jaw dropped, “What?” <br/><br/>“It would be funny. If we did this whole thing and the bread wasn’t even good.” Felix cursed himself, what his brain found funny at 2AM wasn’t exactly meant for public consumption. <br/><br/>Annette stared at him for a long moment and then laughed. “I still think it would be worth it. But the bread won’t be terrible. It can’t be.” <br/><br/>They cleaned, each of them turning their head back to the bread every few moments as if the wind from their heads could cool it. Five minutes passed. Still too hot. Annette sang a song about being tired. Felix juggled some pears- causing Annette to go absolutely bananas. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You can <em> juggle </em> ?” <br/><br/>“You can’t?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But party tricks and a few more kisses got them through their last wait and Annette announced it was time. <br/><br/>The bread crackled as Annette cut through, steam rising and unleashing a smell that smelled like the idyllic home Felix never had. <br/><br/>Annette cut two pieces, handing one dappled crusty slice to Felix while holding out her own. <br/><br/>“Toast!” <br/><br/>“It’s bread” <br/><br/>“Toast <em> me </em> silly.” She bumped her bread against his and they took bites together. <br/><br/>The bread was warm, homey and a little bit sour. It was genuinely some of the best bread he’d ever had in his life, leaving him wanting another slice as soon as he finished his first. It had an addicting quality to it, so light that it felt like it wasn’t quite enough as he finished it. <br/><br/>“What do you think?” Annette asked, brushing crumbs off of her shirt. </p>
<p><br/>“It’s good.” <br/><br/>Annette snorted. “It’s better than good Felix! Admit it!” <br/><br/>“I don’t know that I’d like to eat in the middle of the night again but uh… it is very good bread.” Felix picked up the knife and Annette beamed, smiling at him goofily over his second slice. <br/><br/>She wrapped the loaf in a tea towel and placed it to the side for tomorrow. Annette spun around, staring up at the clock and pursing her lips while she did some mental math. <br/><br/>“We should go back to sleep.” She said softly. <br/><br/>That sounded great. That or eating more, but that would probably be foolish. Or kissing more but he was so tired and he’d get weird and out of control again. <br/><br/>“I’d like that.” <br/><br/>Annette led him down the hallway, pushing him into a powder room and pointing out where extra toothbrushes were kept. “Also I’m taking off my pants to sleep this time! You’re welcome to join me! And by welcome I mean encouraged. It’s not a euphemism, but only weirdos sleep in jeans!” her voice echoed down the hall. <br/><br/>Felix glanced at himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth. His hair was a disaster, still streaked with flour, creased from the hair tie, and sticking up from sleep. His shirt had bits of flour and dried dough stuck to it and needed to be brushed free of crumbs. His under eye bags were embarrassingly purple from the weird interrupted sleep. <br/><br/>He looked the happiest he had in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for bearing with me on this deeply self indulgent baking adventure.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a real bread recipe and it's freaking great. But yeah, does legitimately take all day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>